


Hesitation

by Vattenmelon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vattenmelon/pseuds/Vattenmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always at the most serious moments that hesitation kicks in... S/J.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam

_Bad idea. BAD idea. Put your hand down, and don't knock. Nothing good will come of this. He's not into you. Well, he is probably. But regulations. Put your hand down NOW, Major! That's an order! With respect, Ma'am, but no. YES! NO!_

*knock knock*

 _God damn it._

 _Please don't be home. Your truck is here, but please don't be home. Be out walking your non-existent dog or something. Just, don't answer the door. Run! Run away! Just don't stand here like a complete idiot. Go! Now! Run!_

'Carter hi.'

 _Shit._

'Um hi.'

'What can I do for you?'

 _Walk away. Just walk away. This is a big mistake, so just stop being an idiot and WALK AWAY! He doesn't love you! You don't love him. Wow, that's so not convincing anyone Oh for the love of, how hard can it be? Get a grip, Carter! Just say you've come to, I dunno, ask him if he wants to come over for a team night tomorrow! Yeah. Brilliant! Excellent. That's why you're a PhD!_

'Carter?'

 _SAY SOMETHING! Don't just stand here looking like an idiot. My God, woman, what's wrong with you?_

 _Oh yeah._

 _Jack._

 _Fuck it._

'I love you.'


	2. Jack

_Right._

 _Get a hold of yourself. First of all, close your mouth. NOW! Second of all, stop staring. NO! Don't look away. Just… don't stare. Good. Now… say something._

'Um…'

 _Oh, fucking brilliant! Right, shut up for the moment, and just look over the situation. All limbs are intact, no one is dead. Carter is just standing in front of you, wearing a HELL of a sexy little… so not the time, Jack, so not the time. Carter… no! Sam! Sam is standing on your porch, and just told you that she loves you. And she's now turning around and walking away because you didn't say anything other than 'um…'._

 _Oh, fuck._

 _Run after her! Regulations be damned! I know I usually say 'don't do it', but do it! DO IT!_

'Sam, wait…'


End file.
